


Being Draco Malfoy's son isn't always fun

by SasuNarufan13



Series: The Malfoy-Potter family [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A bit dubcon, Also a bit of dirty talk, And take heed of this warning, Aside from that it's rather fluffy, Birth, Bottom!Harry, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Not sure how to classify it because in the end he enjoys it, Part 3 of the Malfoy-Potter family, So yeah warning of dubcon, Still Draco's fault of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How are their lives now after the birth? And how does their son feel about having Draco as his father when he's so obsessed with Harry's body?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Draco Malfoy's son isn't always fun

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the third (and probably last installment, though there could be more added in the future, I don't know, depends on my muse) part of the Malfoy-Potter family :)  
> Aside from the warning that I edited it (and thus it could still contain some mistakes, for which I apologize), I also want to make clear that there is a part of some sort of dubcon in this fic. Harry at first protests a bit, but then starts to enjoy it, so I'm not entirely sure how to classify it. But to be safe, I put it under dubcon, so you're warned.  
> So please heed the warning!  
> It's also one of my earlier lemon works, so you probably will notice that in the way I wrote it ^^;
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling owns it
> 
> Also yes, the birth happens here, so if that isn't your cup of tea, I suggest skipping the first part as that is where the birth takes place.

**Being Draco Malfoy's son isn't always fun**

Harry woke up to a sharp pain in his back and he groaned softly. He sighed and sat up, settling himself against the head board, knowing that the chances of him catching sleep again were slim.

He looked to his side and glared when he saw his blond husband sleeping without problems. It was Draco's fault he was in this situation. If that horny bastard had kept his hands – and cock – away from his body, then he wouldn't be sitting here now, stroking his enormous belly, counting down the days to the birth of their son.

Harry was due every day now. Two months ago, they finally got to know the sex of their child. Draco had beamed for a whole week when he heard that his husband was expecting a son. He couldn't have been more proud. Of course he celebrated that fact with three rounds of passionate sex that night. Harry still winced when he thought of that; he couldn't walk without a limp for three days in a row. Remus had never been so red.

Thankfully for Harry's arse, Draco was forbidden to have sex with Harry when he entered the eight month for fear of setting off early contractions. Draco had been disappointed, but had promised Harry with a weird gleam in his eyes that they would catch up after the birth. Harry had never been so terrified for the state of his arse.

Absently Harry traced patterns on his huge stomach. He couldn't feel his baby moving anymore, but he was assured by Poppy that that was normal, seeing as their son hadn't much room anymore to move freely in his stomach. With a frown, Harry noticed that his stomach felt hard, but he shrugged. He still had a week to go before he had to give birth. Well, he hoped the baby would wait for another week, because Poppy had gone to her family and she would come back in four days.

To be honest, Harry was not looking forward to giving birth. Sure, he couldn't wait to hold his son in his arms, but he absolutely loathed the way he would be given birth. Even though Harry was a man, he would be able to give birth the natural way that women do, due to the potion he accidentally swallowed. Poppy had given him a complicated medical explanation, but it simply came down on the fact that he would push his baby out of his arse. The potion would make sure that there wasn't damage done when the birth occurred, but still. That didn't mean Harry was happy with the way the baby would come into this world!

Harry winced when another flash of pain shot up in his back. He had been getting these flashes of pain the whole evening, but didn't think more of it. His body probably hurt with the weight he had to carry with him.

He decided to walk a bit around in his quarters, before making another attempt at sleeping. He slid his legs out of bed and had just bent down to find his slippers, when a flash of sharper pain had him clutching his stomach and gasping for air. He gritted his teeth and stood up... and froze when he felt something wet dripping down his legs. God no. This couldn't be happening now. But alas, it was happening now. Harry's water had just broken. The baby was coming now.

Harry scowled and sat back down on the bed. It was just his rotten luck to give birth when the only nurse at school was away to visit her family. He bit on his lip; who should help him now? He didn't want to go to Saint Mungos; they would only care about the fact that they could help Harry Potter and he didn't want to alert the press about his baby. He laid back down and tried to make himself comfortable. Well, the only person available now was Remus. He had studied Healing and could have been an excellent Healer if not for the fact that they wouldn't hire him because of his lycanthropy. Harry nodded; yes, he would fire call Remus to ask for his help. He wanted to slip out of bed when another flash of pain made him lay down again with a groan. Yes, that was definitely a contraction. He would wake up Draco and sent him to Remus.

Harry shook Draco's arm. "Draco, wake up."

Draco groaned and blinked. He shifted to his back and stared at Harry sleepily. "Harry, baby, what's wrong? Why aren't you asleep?" he asked confused and yawned.

"The baby is coming and you have to warn Remus because Poppy isn't here," Harry explained and gritted his teeth when another contraction came up.

For a moment, Draco stared at him blankly, before the information reached his brain and he shot up in bed with wide eyes. "What! Are you sure?" he asked and touched Harry's stomach, startling when he felt how hard it was.

"Yes, I'm sure. My water just broke, Draco. I think that's the sign that the baby won't wait anymore," Harry snapped. "Now get your arse out of bed and call Remus!"

Draco held his hands up in surrender. "All right. Stay here," he said and stood up.

"Where do you think I would go to? In case you didn't notice, these contractions are enough to keep me in bed. It's not like I can run away now," Harry growled and gasped for air when another wave of pain hit him.

Draco winced, but hurried out of the room. "Dobby!" he called.

The house elf appeared immediately. "Yes, Master Draco. What can Dobby do for Master Draco, sir?"

"I want you to get Remus. Tell him Harry needs his help because the baby is coming," Draco ordered, wanting to go back to his husband.

Dobby's huge eyes widened even further. "Master Harry Potter is getting baby? Dobby is happy for masters," he smiled.

"That's good, Dobby, but we really need Remus now," Draco said, smiling strained.

"Dobby will warn Master Lupin," Dobby said and disappeared again with a CRACK.

Draco walked back to the bedroom and winced when he heard Harry muttering darkly. Somehow he had the feeling Harry was cursing him to the deepest pits of hell.

Harry looked up at Draco. He was clutching his stomach and he was sweating.

"Draco, as soon as this baby is out of my body, I'm going to kill you. I'll kill you slow and painfully and when you're dead, I will bring you back and kill you again until I'm satisfied," Harry hissed, his emerald green eyes glowing.

"You don't mean that," Draco said lightly and sat down, next to Harry.

"Don't test me, Draconius Alexander Malfoy," Harry growled and gripped Draco's hand, squeezing it when another contraction came up.

Draco winced again at hearing his full name and at the strong grip that was currently crushing his hand.

"Just relax, Harry. You heard Poppy; if you relax, it won't hurt so much," Draco soothed.

"How the hell am I supposed to relax when it feels like my body is ripped in two?" Harry hissed and breathed quickly in and out when a contraction came up. He vaguely noticed that the time between the contractions was shortened before another contraction came up again.

Draco did his best to soothe his husband, but couldn't do much about the pain. He could only hope that the baby wouldn't wait much longer.

To his relief, Harry saw Remus stepping into their bedroom. His hair was ruffled, showing that he just had woken up and he was dressed in black pants and a T –shirt.

"I see you're still alive," Remus said lightly to Draco and laid his hand on Harry's stomach, pressing into it softly. He apparently found what he was looking for, because he nodded satisfied.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Draco asked curiously and stroked Harry's hand.

"James was almost killed by Lily when the time came to give birth. I've never seen James so scared," Remus chuckled.

"I can understand why my mother wanted to kill dad. I'm still contemplating how I should kill Draco," Harry smiled sweetly, before groaning when he felt another contraction.

"You don't mean that, do you, Harry?" Draco smiled nervously.

The only response he got, was a smirk that sent shivers up his spine.

Remus sat at Harry's feet and pushed his legs up. "All right, cub, when I say push, you're going to push really hard. When I say stop, try to breathe regularly and push again. Understood?"

Harry nodded; he was in too much pain to answer verbally. He was positive about two things: he would kill Draco as soon as he could and giving birth was worse than experiencing the Cruciatus curse.

"It won't be long and then you can hold your baby," Remus soothed. "It's time to push."

The muscles in Harry's neck and back were strained when he began to push. The whole time between pushing and catching his breath, Draco was whispering soothing and supporting words in his ear, not once complaining about the death grip Harry had on his hand. His hand was probably numb by now.

Finally after half an hour of pushing and cursing Draco to hell and back and swearing that he would never touch Harry again, their son arrived. When Harry heard his baby crying, his head fell back on his pillow, feeling relieved that it was finally over.

Remus cleaned the baby and wrapped him in a blue sheet. "He's such a beautiful boy," he cooed and laid him carefully in Harry's arms.

The couple gasped when they saw their son. There was only one word to describe him: perfect. He was like a little angel. His hair was the same shade of blond as Draco's and when he opened his huge baby – eyes, emerald green with silver mixed in them met their eyes.

"He's so beautiful, Harry," Draco whispered smiling and kissed Harry on his cheek.

Harry smiled tiredly. "My perfect little angel," he whispered and kissed his son on his forehead. Finally, after nine months he could hold his baby.

Remus smiled at the scene. He had cleaned everything and had made sure there would be no complications for Harry. "Do you have a name for the baby?"

Harry nodded. "We're naming him Scorpius Sirius Malfoy-Potter," he replied proudly.

"Sirius would have loved that," Remus smiled.

"And we want you to be his godfather," Draco added. He was laying besides his husband now and had taken Harry in his arms, stroking one of the soft cheeks of his son.

"What? Me?" Remus asked surprised and gaped.

"Of course you. There's no one else I would trust my son with," Harry said.

"If you're sure about it, then I would love to be the godfather," Remus smiled, blinking tears away. He had never felt so happy. He had expected Harry to choose of his friends to be Scorpius' godfather and instead he chose his former professor and friend of his parents.

Eventually Remus left the happy couple and they fell asleep, their son sleeping in Harry's arms.

* * *

_Five years later_.

"But Uncle Moony, why can't I see papa and daddy yet?" the young, blond five–year old boy whined and pouted.

Remus chuckled. "Because they're kind of... busy, Scorpius." He tried to hide his blush when he thought of what Harry exactly was doing with Draco. The couple had decided that they would go for another baby. It had taken Draco four months to convince Harry to try for a second child, but he had succeeded and so the couple dropped their son with his godfather to make use of their time. A week ago, Harry had taken the potion and since then, Scorpius was found with Remus from four p.m. until eleven p.m. Of course, Harry had asked Remus if he was okay with babysitting Scorpius every day. Remus had assured him that he loved having his godson with him. Unfortunately, Scorpius was starting to get restless from not seeing his parents for a whole week.

"But I want to see daddy and papa." Scorpius scowled and crossed his arms.

Remus sighed and pulled Scorpius on his lap. "All right, I'm going to tell you a secret."

Scorpius perked up and listened attentively.

"Your papa and daddy are making a little brother or sister for you. But they have to be alone for that; that's why you have to wait here," Remus whispered.

Scorpius frowned. "How are they making that baby? Why can't I see how daddy and papa make the baby? When can I see my little brother?" he fired the questions without taking a breath.

"You will have to wait to see your little brother or sister. You see, when the baby is in your daddy's belly, you will have to wait for nine months and then you can see the baby," Remus tried to explain, without giving the boy an early sex talk. "And to make a baby, your parents have to be alone for that, because otherwise the baby doesn't want to be in daddy's belly. Do you understand?"

"The baby will sit in daddy's belly? Will the baby hurt daddy?" Scorpius asked uncertainly, not liking the idea of something sitting in his daddy's belly.

Remus chuckled. "No, it won't hurt your daddy. Now, why don't you go read a book while I make you a sandwich?"

Scorpius nodded and slid off his godfather's lap, contemplating the idea of having a little brother or sister. He still didn't understand why he couldn't be there when his daddy and papa made that baby.

After his sandwich, Scorpius sat in front of the fire, waiting for his godfather to read to him. Just when Remus had opened the book, a knock on the door stopped him. When he opened the door, he saw a blond fifteen year old girl, who was looking nervously. She had questions about a new spell they had learnt in class and Remus hesitated for a moment before letting her in.

"Scorpius, I have to help this girl for a while. Can you be a good boy and stay here? You can look through that book and choose a story," Remus said and led the girl to his office.

Scorpius nodded and browsed through the book. However, his attention was soon caught by the door; more specifically the crack between the door and the wall. He bit on his lip and looked in the direction of the office. He really wanted to see his daddy and papa. But he had promised his godfather that he would be a good boy.

After hesitating, he decided to sneak out of the room. He would just go to his parents to see them and afterwards he would come back. If he was quick, Remus wouldn't notice he was gone.

He closed the book and toddled over to the door. He managed to open the door with both his hands and ran a few stairs up, to the portrait guarding the door. The elf glanced at him, recognized him and opened the portrait. Scorpius flashed him a sweet smile and scrambled into the living room. He looked around in search for his parents.

"God, Draco!" Scorpius heard his daddy suddenly moaning.

"You like that, don't you, Harry?" his papa purred.

Scorpius beamed; he had found his parents! As quick as his legs could, he ran to his parents' bedroom. After fumbling with the door knob, he slipped into the room.

There were candles burning on the nightstands and a sweet smell hung in the air. Scorpius' eyes widened when he saw the state his parents were in. His daddy was lying naked on the bed, underneath his papa. His legs were around the blond man's waist and they were kissing each other passionately; moans were produced continuously.

"I'm going to fuck you all night long, Harry. By the time I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk straight for a week," his papa growled in his daddy's ear.

"Papa, what does 'fuck' mean? I don't want you to hurt daddy."

Immediately, Harry pushed Draco off of him and scrambled to cover himself with the sheets, giving a yell of surprise. Draco sat up and snatched some of the sheets to cover his lower body.

"Scorpius! What are you doing here?" Harry asked nervously. He didn't think he had ever been so embarrassed; his son had seen them fucking and heard them talking. How would they explain this?

"I miss you and papa, so I wanted to see you. You're not hurt, are you, daddy?" Scorpius asked concerned and scrambled on the bed to sit on his daddy's lap.

"Of course I'm not hurt, sweetie. But Scorpius, you know you're not allowed to go anywhere in this castle when your papa and I or Remus aren't with you," Harry said slightly scolding and ran his hand through his hair.

Scorpius' lower lip trembled. "I'm sorry, daddy, but I miss you."

Harry sighed and embraced the trembling boy. "It's okay, sweetie, it's okay. Just promise you won't go anywhere alone again."

"I promise," Scorpius sniffled.

Draco sighed and sat up against the head board. "Talk about a mood killer," he muttered.

Harry whacked his arm.

"What were you doing?" Scorpius asked curiously, once he knew there wouldn't be more scolding. "Is this how you make a baby?"

Harry glanced surprised at Draco. "Scorpius, who told you about the baby?"

Scorpius startled and clapped his hand to his mouth. "It was a secret! I wasn't suppose to tell that," he mumbled through his hand.

"We're not mad, Scorpius, but who told you about the baby?" Draco asked curiously.

"Uncle Moony. He said that I couldn't come here, 'cause you are making a little brother," Scorpius answered. He poked Harry's stomach. "Is there now a baby in your belly, daddy?"

Harry took his son's little hand in his hand. "I don't know, sweetie, we have to wait and see. Now, we're not mad at you, but you have to promise you will knock when you want to go into our room, do you understand?"

Scorpius nodded. "But when will you have a baby in your belly, daddy?"

Suddenly, his papa grinned. "If you go back to Remus and sleep there, your daddy can have a baby in his belly by tomorrow." Draco's hand sneaked underneath the sheets and stroked Harry's inner thigh, electing a soft gasp and a glare from Harry.

"Really?" Scorpius exclaimed excitedly.

Draco nodded. "Really."

Scorpius scrambled off the bed. "I go back to Uncle Moony now. You promise daddy will have a baby in his belly tomorrow?"

"I promise," Draco nodded and quickly conjured up some boxers and a robe, before taking his son to Remus' quarters.

"Thank Merlin! I thought I lost you, Scorpius! I told you to stay in front of the fire! Why didn't you listen?" Remus scolded and took Scorpius' hand in his own. "I'm sorry, Draco, I thought he was still here."

"No matter, he didn't cause too much trouble. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to place a baby in Harry's belly," Draco grinned and turned around.

Remus looked baffled, but decided it wasn't worth the headache. Instead, he gave Scorpius another scolding, before taking him to bed and after having heard a story, the little boy fell asleep, dreaming about all the things he could do with his future brother.

* * *

Harry looked up from the book he was reading when the door opened again, revealing his grinning husband.

Draco closed the door and muttered a lock spell, ensuring that they wouldn't be disturbed again.

"Is Scorpius back with Remus?" Harry asked and closed his book.

Draco nodded and crawled into bed. "Yeah, he won't disturb us again." He began peppering kisses in Harry's neck. "Now where were we again?" he purred and his hand stroked Harry's chest.

Harry looked at him incredulously. "Don't tell me you still want to do it?" He had thought that after Scorpius' visit, Draco would have calmed down.

"Of course I want to do you. I want to fuck you all the time. Besides," Draco smirked, "I promised our son that there would be a baby in your belly tomorrow. That's not going to happen if I can't fuck you."

Harry narrowed his eyes, ignoring how elegant, slim fingers were skimming over his stomach, getting dangerously close to his groin. "Sometimes I wonder if you really want a second child or if this is just an excuse to fuck me as many times as you want."

"I don't need an excuse to fuck you, honey," Draco breathed in his ear and proceeded to suckle on his earlobe.

"Who says I'm still in the mood? Our five year old son has just seen us fucking, Dray, I think that alone is enough to put me off for sex for the whole night," Harry huffed and turned to his side, with his back to his husband.

"Don't you want to reconsider, Harry?" Draco pouted and laid down next to him. His cock, which had deflated when he had seen his son standing in their room, was hard again and was aching; it also didn't help that he and Harry had almost been coming when they were interrupted.

"No, Draco," Harry said stubbornly.

"I really hate that stubbornness of yours," Draco sighed, gripped Harry's hips and pushed his dick all the way in Harry's arse.

Harry gave a startled shout when he felt something long and thick entering his arse and gripped the sheets. He swore. "You fucking asshole! Who do you think you are?" Harry hissed and tried to twist out of Draco's grip.

Draco tightened his grip on Harry's hips, without hurting him and whispered in his ear: "I'm the one who's going to fuck you into oblivion." He drew back and immediately slammed back in.

Harry wanted to shout angrily at him, but instead a loud moan came out his mouth as he felt his prostate being hit, time and time again.

Wanting to go even deeper in Harry, Draco shifted and pulled Harry up, so that Harry was now on his hands and knees on the bed. Draco moaned when he felt himself go even deeper into the all too willing body of his husband and began to move harder and faster. His hard thrusts caused Harry's arms to give out and he landed on his elbows.

Feeling the inner muscles beginning to contract around his cock, Draco bowed forwards and fisted Harry's cock, jerking him off.

Feeling Draco's hand around his cock and his prostate being hit was too much for Harry and he screamed, stars exploding in the corners of his vision. He fell forward, his whole body shaking, his cum landing on the sheets.

After his climax, Harry felt as if all his bones had disappeared and he just laid there, tired. He felt Draco shuddering and after a last hard thrust, hot cum was filling his arse. Draco groaned loudly and when he was done, he fell next to Harry.

"If there isn't a baby now, then I'm seriously questioning the potion," Harry muttered in his pillow.

Draco grinned and took his exhausted husband in his arms. "Sweet dreams, baby," he whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

_A week later in the Hospital wing._

"And? Is Harry pregnant or not?" Draco asked impatiently, standing next to the bed his husband was lying in.

Pomfrey huffed while she completed the necessary spells to determine whether or not Harry was pregnant. "Mister Malfoy, a little bit more patience wouldn't hurt you."

Harry chuckled when Draco scowled and took his hand, squeezing it softly.

"Now, I've done all the spells," Pomfrey said and tucked her wand away.

"And?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Congratulations, you're going to be parents again." The nurse smiled. "You're two weeks pregnant."

"Yes!" Draco shouted and hugged Harry tightly.

Harry had just enough time to yell a 'Good bye, Madam Pomfrey!' before he was dragged the whole way back to their quarters.

"Shouldn't we – mmh – tell Scorpius that he's going to be a – mmhh – big brother in nine months?" Harry managed to ask between the hard kisses.

Draco shut the door and ripped both their shirts off before going back to suck on Harry's neck. "No, no time now. Tell him later," he breathed and pushed Harry up against the door, tugging his jeans off.

After Harry had freed himself of the jeans, he locked his legs around Draco's waist. He tilted his neck to his left to give Draco more space to kiss. "Do we have – hnngh – time for this?"

Draco picked him up and after shedding both his pants and his underwear, he walked to their bedroom. He shut that door too and pushed Harry against it; his underwear the only thing separating them. "There's always time to fuck you," he growled and impatiently shredded Harry's underwear.

Harry glanced down to see the pieces of his boxer short falling on the floor. He pouted. "That was my favourite."

"I'll buy you a new one," Draco promised before hungrily kissing him on his mouth.

Wasting no time, Draco casted the lubrication spell on his fingers and immediately pushed two fingers in Harry's arse, who gasped and moaned. Harry thanked Merlin that they had fucked that morning as well, because otherwise that would have hurt like hell.

A third finger joined the other two and Draco pumped them roughly while engaging Harry's tongue in a passionate battle.

Harry ripped his mouth away from Draco's and gasped for air. "The – the bed," he managed to say between gasps.

Draco shook his head, gripped Harry's hips with both hands and pushed his hard cock slowly in Harry. "No time for that," he murmured against the swollen, red lips of his husband before kissing him again.

Harry locked his legs tighter around Draco's waist and gripped his shoulders.

Draco drew back and thrust back in. After a few thrusts he managed to find Harry's prostate and he kept thrusting against it, making Harry moan and mewl each time.

"Please, ah, Draco," Harry moaned and he closed his eyes, trusting Draco to hold him up.

"The students should see you now: their calm collected teacher is nothing more than a whore begging for my cock," Draco whispered harshly in Harry's ear, causing the brunette man to whimper.

Harry's hand found his cock and wanted to touch it, but his hand was slapped away. He opened his eyes and looked pleadingly at Draco. "Please, Draco, I want to come."

Draco shook his head and smiled deviously. "No, Harry, you're allowed to come until I give you permission." He brought his body closer to Harry's which caused Harry's raging hard on to be trapped between their bodies, creating a fantastic friction.

Harry wondered if one could go mad from having fantastic hot sex. He couldn't feel anything besides Draco's mouth on his body; his hard huge cock pounding his ass; those strong hands gripping his hips, using it as leverage to drive even further in Harry; that husky sexy voice whispering dirty things in his ear... If a dark wizard appeared now in their room, he wouldn't even notice it, so gone was he in sensations he couldn't describe with words.

Feeling his release coming, Draco sneaked his hand between their bodies and gripped Harry's, by now, dripping cock and tugged a few times.

Something exploded in Harry's stomach and he came, shouting.

Seeing Harry like this and feeling his inner muscles clamping down on Draco's cock was too much for the blond wizard and he came too, burying his face in Harry's sweaty neck.

Harry was grateful that Draco was still holding him up, because he suspected that he would fall on the ground if he were to stand now. His legs felt wobbly.

Draco managed to get them in bed, before closing his eyes.

Harry chuckled and traced patterns on Draco's chest. "You're really obsessed with sex, Dray. You take every opportunity to fuck me."

Draco smiled. "I don't hear you complaining."

"It's hard to complain when there's a cock in your arse," Harry chuckled breathlessly.

Draco snickered and stroked through Harry's sweaty hair. "We're going to have to take a bath," he muttered absently.

"And whose fault is that?"

Draco shut him up with another kiss.

* * *

_Five months later._

Harry waited until Scorpius was done with his cup of hot chocolate before placing him on his lap. Harry was five months far and a bump had appeared. He and Draco had decided to wait until he visibly started to show before they would tell Scorpius the news. Remus knew of the pregnancy for three months now, but Scorpius probably wouldn't believe it if he didn't see proof of the baby.

Harry waited for Draco to sit down next to him. "Scorpius, we have something to tell you."

Scorpius' ears perked up and he bounced lightly on Harry's lap. "What? What?"

Draco stopped his bouncing. "Scorpius, you can't bounce on daddy now," he said sternly.

Scorpius looked confused. "Why not?" He didn't understand it. His daddy had never stopped him when he bounced on his lap; he only smiled and held him tightly.

"Because you can hurt the baby with your bouncing," Draco explained.

"A baby?" Scorpius' eyes went wide and he looked down at his daddy's belly.

Harry smiled when he saw Scorpius looking and lifted his sweater, showing his protruding stomach. He took Scorpius' little hand and placed it on his bump. "Remember a few months ago, when papa promised you there would be a baby in my belly? Well, there is now a baby in my belly."

"Really?" Scorpius asked in awe and touched his daddy's belly carefully. He couldn't believe there was really a baby in daddy's belly. How did the baby live in there? He looked up confused. "But daddy, I can't see the baby."

Draco chuckled. "You will have to wait for another four months before you can see the baby, Scorp. The baby is still too tiny now; he has to stay in daddy's belly until he or she is bigger."

"Oh." Scorpius nodded in understanding. He startled when he felt something push against his hand. "Daddy! What was that?" he asked alarmed.

"What was what, sweetie?" Harry asked confused.

"Something in your belly touched my hand," Scorpius answered, eyeing Harry's bump warily.

Harry laughed. "That was your little brother or sister saying hello, honey. The baby is moving now."

Scorpius beamed and laid his hand on Harry's bump again.

Draco smiled at the wonder on Scorpius' face and leaned closer to Harry. His husband smiled at him and gave him a soft kiss.

* * *

Just like the first pregnancy, everything went fine. Scorpius had taken to kiss Harry's stomach every night; his way of saying goodnight to his little sister. Yes, when Harry was six months far, they discovered that he was expecting a girl. Scorpius had been happy with it; it didn't matter to him if it was a boy or a girl, because either way, he got to play with the baby.

And Draco... Well, let's just say that Harry had never been more thankful that it had been weekend. This way he could lie in bed all day, claiming to be tired from the pregnancy without letting anyone suspect anything else.

This time the birth happened in the Hospital wing. Harry's water broke in the afternoon and after placing Scorpius with Remus (the boy had thrown a tantrum, because he had wanted to be there when his little sister was born), Draco brought his husband to the Hospital wing. After seven hours of getting contractions, pushing and cursing Draco to the deepest and darkest pits of hell, little Aria Lily Malfoy-Potter was born at ten thirty p.m.

She had Harry's raven black hair and Draco's silver eyes and stole everyone's heart immediately.

Pomfrey let Harry stay the night in the Hospital wing to rest from the birth and the morning after the birth, six year old Scorpius met his little sister.

Both men looked proudly at their son who was holding his sister carefully while cooing at her.

* * *

_Seven years later_.

"Brother, do you think daddy and papa will be happy with my drawing?" seven year old Aria asked, looking at her brother who was holding her hand.

Scorpius smiled and adjusted his bag. He had just finished his last lesson of today (Care of Magical Creatures) and had picked up his sister from her godfather's quarters. Aria's godfather was Severus Snape. Even though the Potions Master had sneered when Draco had asked him, he had accepted the offer and spoiled the girl rotten. Or as he liked to say, "I'm turning her into a cunning devious Slytherin."

Scorpius was – to everyone's surprise – a Gryffindor. Everyone had expected him to be a Slytherin considering he looked so much like his papa, but the Hat had decided he was best suited for Gryffindor.

"Of course they will be happy with it, Aria. They will love your drawing," Scorpius smiled and waited for the elf to give them entrance to their rooms. Naturally, Aria still lived in their parents' rooms, but Scorpius stayed there only for the weekends, preferring to spend his week with his fellow Gryffindor friends in the Gryffindor Tower.

Scorpius froze when he heard moans coming out of his parents' bedroom. _Merlin, no, not again,_ he thought inwardly groaning.

His parents were having sex – again. How many times would he have to hear them? He couldn't count the times in all those years he had entered these quarters and was subjected to hearing his parents fucking. Scorpius was glad his parents loved each other so much, even after all those years, but seriously! He really didn't want to know how much they loved each other!

Scorpius grabbed Aria's little hand again and dragged her outside, to Remus' quarters.

"Brother, where are we going?" Aria asked curiously.

"We're going to visit Remus! I heard he has bought those chocolate candies that you love so much," Scorpius quickly lied. No way was he telling his little sister what their parents were exactly doing.

"Oooooh, can I have some of those candies?" Aria asked excitedly. She had inherited her chocolate addiction from Harry. Draco often teased them about their addiction.

"Of course you can," Scorpius smiled. The boy gave his parents exactly one hour to finish. If they were still having sex he would sick Snape on them. Nothing as disastrous to the mood as having a sarcastic Potions Master standing in your rooms.

Yes, being Draco Malfoy's son wasn't always fun.


End file.
